


Covered in the Colours

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, F/M, M/M, Melissa deserves nice things, Multi, Pegging, References to Spanking, Threesome, established petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which Melissa joins the relationship, and Chris talks her through pegging Peter





	Covered in the Colours

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt on Tumblr: Chris teaching Melissa how to use her new cock to peg Peter? They both seem like the type to think education is important. ;)
> 
> Title taken from Halsey's _Colors_.

They've been talking about it for a while. Lying in bed, Peter half draped over Chris. Talking about how it would be to have Melissa between them, to have Peter's face buried between her legs while Chris fucks into him.

"We respect her decision if she says no," Chris tells him, hand on Peter's shoulder as he nudges him down.

"Of course," Peter agrees, before he opens his lips to take Chris inside. Because he knows that she wants them. He smells the arousal that comes from her when she sees the way Peter presses against Chris as he passes him, when she sees the way Chris' hand wraps around the back of Peter's neck as he pulls him closer.

They start slowly at first, Chris waiting for her after her shift at the hospital one night.

He's leaning against his truck, where he's parked next to Melissa's car, with a cup of coffee in his hand, hot and made just the way she likes it.

"Just thought you'd need this," he says, handing her the cup, before getting back into his truck and driving off, leaving Melissa standing there with perfectly made coffee and wondering what the heck is going on.

After the third time she ends up meeting them 'accidentally' in a coffee shop one afternoon, she asks them exactly what's going on. So they tell her. They tell her that they want her to join their relationship. And there's some hesitation and some discussion, but Melissa decides she wants something for herself, and that includes two attractive men paying attention to her.

It moves quickly after that, from all of them having dinner together to all of them falling into bed. Moves from Chris reaching out to Melissa reaching back to Peter smirking as he burrows between them.

It's easy touches that go between the three of them, and there's something about Chris behind Melissa, holding her, while Peter's face is between her thighs. But there's something more about watching Chris fuck Peter.

She loves the way Peter bites at his lower lip as Chris slides inside him, the way he pushes back and demands more and harder. Which is why she does what she does. Why, one night, when they're all in bed, when Peter is half dozing between Chris and Melissa, Melissa's juices on his lips and chin, and Chris leaking from his body, Melissa starts running her fingers over Peter's skin.

Peter's humming softly under Melissa's touch, and she can't stop the words from spilling out. "I want to fuck you." Because she's watched Chris, and she wants that, wants to have Peter falling apart under her.

And Peter grins at her lazily as he agrees.

The three of them go to one of the sex shops in the town over, because Melissa's pretty sure that Stiles is a regular visitor to the only adult store in Beacon Hills and running into her son's best friend while buying a strap-on isn't exactly how she wants to spend the afternoon.

Peter's eyes light up when he sees the row of harnesses and all of the attachments. After an hour, they leave the store with a bag clutched tightly in Melissa's grip, harness and dildo purchased, in a size as close to Chris' cock as they could get.

That night, there's anticipation in the air as they all strip. Chris holds the harness as Melissa steps into it, settling it onto her body and fastening it closed. She runs her fingers over the fake cock now jutting from her crotch, wanting to feel the way the inner bump is going to rub over her clit as she's fucking into Peter.

Peter grins at her as he settles face down on the bed, a pillow under his hips lifting his ass. Chris is kneeling to his side as Melissa gets between Peter's legs, his fingers absently running over the small of Peter's back.

"We need to stretch him open, first," Chris says.

And Melissa knows that Peter needs it, even if he just took Chris' cock that morning. Because he's a wolf and he heals, which means he's tight around Chris like it's the first time each time Chris fucks into him.

Melissa holds out her fingers, waiting until Chris picks up the lube next to him and squeezes some onto her fingers. She presses a finger into Peter's ass, loving the way his body opens to accept her as she sinks inside to the first knuckle. She's always wanted to do this, wanted to fuck a guy under her, but Raf shut her down the one and only time she suggested it. But not Peter, not Chris. They're both as excited as she is about this.

She presses a second finger inside, fucking Peter shallowly with the two fingers now in him.

"Go slowly," Chris says. "He always wants it hard and fast, but if you go slow, it's so much better." He smirks as he tells her this, ignoring the way Peter's calling him a sadistic bastard. "It ramps his wolf up, Mel. And it feels so fucking good when he's impaled on you and begging."

And, god, she wants that. She fingers Peter for what seems like an age, moving from two fingers to three, smiling as Chris slicks one of his own fingers and presses in alongside her.

"Maybe after this we'll fuck him together," Chris suggests. "Break his ass open around both our cocks."

Peter shudders in want, the "Fuck, yes--" that comes from him telling both of them exactly how much he wants that.

"Like that idea, do you, Peter?" Chris asks, his voice low. "Being split open around both of us?"

Peter whines, high in his throat. "Yes--"

And Peter's not the only one that wants it. Melissa can feel herself getting wet, her pussy slicking with just the thought of both her and Chris being inside Peter at the same time.

"But not tonight," Chris continues, pulling his finger out of Peter's ass. "Tonight's all about Mel, and her cock fucking into you." He looks at Melissa. "You think he's ready for you?"

Peter's still tight around her fingers, but looser than he had been, relaxed and slick and wanting.

"Yes, I'm ready," he comments, pressing back impatiently onto Melissa's fingers. "Come on and fuck me already."

"Not talking to you, wolf." Chris smirks as he slaps Peter's ass.

The handprint blooms red on Peter's skin, before melting away into nothing.

"Yeah, I think he's ready," Melissa says, ignoring the muttered "Ha!" Peter throws in Chris' direction. "Behave," she comments, pulling her fingers out and laying another slap over where Chris had put his.

Peter moans and, oh, yes, that's something that Melissa thinks she'll be exploring in future. She knows that Peter's been over Chris' lap. She's watched as Chris has warmed Peter's ass before Peter pinned him to the bed and rode him until they were both sated. But she's never felt the urge to be the one reddening Peter's skin, not before now.

Chris just chuckles as he squeezes more lube out of the tube he's picked back up off the bed. He reaches out and wraps his fingers around the fake cock jutting from Melissa's body. He slicks the lube over the cock, jerking it slowly. And Melissa wishes she could feel this, the way Chris' fingers are moving over her cock. But even if she can't, she can imagine it. Imagine the light touch that's spreading the slick over her cock, fingers edging over skin in a way that's just not enough.

"There you go," Chris says finally, pulling his fingers away. He tells Peter to get on all fours, putting his ass at the perfect height for Melissa to fuck it.

Melissa glances down at her slicked up cock, wrapping her fingers around the base to steady it. Shuffling forward slightly, she presses the head of her cock to Peter's asshole.

"That's it," Chris murmurs. "Push in until he opens up around you. His body wants you inside, it just doesn't know it yet."

She nudges her hips forward, watching as Peter's hole resists for just a moment, before her cockhead sinks inside, Peter groaning as his body opens up to let her in.

"God, Mel, I wish you could feel this, right now," Chris says. "The way he grips you so fucking tight when you first push inside. It's like his body doesn't want to let you go once you're in him."

Melissa moves further into Peter, her eyes not moving from where he's wrapped around her, his hole stretched white against the thick black silicone.

The nub on the inside of the harness is against her clit, pushing against her as she presses into Peter, until she's seated fully inside him.

Chris shifts on the bed, moving until he's behind Melissa, his hands on her hips, his hard cock against her ass.

"Right now, he's clenching around you," Chris says quietly. "If you just stay still, you can feel his heartbeat against your dick. Feel the way it's getting quicker, pulsing against you."

Melissa closes her eyes, almost able to feel every one of Chris' words.

His grip on her hips tightens and he starts to pull her back slowly.

"Open your eyes, Mel. Watch how his ass tries to hold onto you, like he doesn't want you to leave."

Melissa opens her eyes, her gaze dropping to where her cock is sliding out of Peter's ass, inch by inch.

"Fuck, come on--" Peter whines, his voice high and thready. The words trail off into a gasp as Melissa scratches her nails over Peter's ass, raising red welts that don't stay on his skin.

"He wants it so badly," Chris murmurs, his hands moving to Melissa's wrists, his fingers wrapping around them and moving them to Peter's hips. He presses his own hands over hers, tangling their fingers together, so they're both holding onto Peter. "Now, give him what he wants, Mel. Use his ass."

Melissa's hips are moving before Chris finishes speaking, plunging back into Peter's body, carried by the groaned out "Yes--" that comes from the wolf. Her pussy is slick as she fucks him, the harness' inner nub rubbing over her clit as she moves.

Chris stays pressed against her, the head of his cock brushing over her asshole as she fucks Peter.

Chris carries on talking as Melissa moves.

"The first time I fucked Peter, it was unbelievable. I mean, I knew that wolves ran hot, but actually having my cock inside him, Mel? Fuck, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The way that heat gripped me, and all he did was beg me for more. And wolf healing, Mel. It means he's virgin tight every time."

Melissa bites her lower lip as Chris' breath ghosts over her skin, his lips close to her ear. The thought of him, sliding into Peter, and knowing that it's like Peter's first time being opened on a cock every time.

"Do you like that, Peter," she asks, proud that her voice only quavers slightly. "That Chris has to open you up each time? His fingers stretching you for his cock."

Peter arches his back as Melissa's cock cleaves into him. "Yes--" he answers. "Love being opened on his fingers, on his cock."

"And Melissa's cock, Peter?" Chris asks. "Do you like that?"

"Fuck, yes--"

"Next time," Chris carries on, "we're going to fuck you together." His cockhead is catching on Melissa's ass as she continues to slide in and out of Peter. There's precome slicking over her and part of her wants to push back, to have Chris in her ass the same way she's in Peter's.

"I think we'll have Melissa on her back," Chris says lightly, the heavy breath that's gusting over Melissa as he speaks the only indication that he's not as unaffected by all of this as Melissa thinks he's trying to make out. "Have you straddle her and sink down on her fat cock. And then I'll open you some more on my fingers, stretch you out enough so that I can push inside alongside her."

Peter groans at Chris words, and Melissa wishes she could feel him right now. Because she thinks he's tight with want around her and, god, she wants to feel that.

"You think we've teased him long enough, Mel?" Chris asks, amusement and heat in his voice.

He moves his right hand, untangling his fingers from Melissa's and stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. He takes her wrist gently in his fingers, moving their hands to Peter's hard cock. She wraps her fingers around Peter, letting Chris dictate the pace as they move over Peter, jerking him.

Melissa starts moving at the same pace they're jerking Peter off, snapping her hips forward into Peter and back again into Chris. "Come on, Peter," she says. "Come for us."

Peter's whining, his tone getting higher and higher. And Melissa knows these sounds; she's heard these noises from Peter so many times now. She's had her hands and lips around him, drawing these sounds out. This is just the first time she's been inside him instead of Chris.

"That's it, Peter," Chris urges. "Come on, baby."

Peter shudders as he orgasms, spilling hot and wet over Melissa's fingers, his come splattering down onto the bed.

"He's clenching tight around you, Mel," Chris says, moving his hands away from Peter, and back to Melissa's hips. "It feels like he's drawing the come from your balls, his body begging you to empty yourself into him. And you want to mark him up, want to spill so deep inside him that when he walks into the next pack meeting every single wolf smells you on him, in him." He pauses, before, "take what you need from him, Mel."

Chris' words drive her forward, pistoning into Peter's ass, the inner harness grinding on her clit. And she's close, so close, all she needs is just that little bit more.

"Please--" She can't stop the word from tumbling out.

And then Chris' hand is there, moving from her hip and slipping inside the harness, into her pussy. He presses against her clit, the rough pad of his finger so much more perfect than the harness as he rubs her. She barely bites back on the yell as she comes, burying her cock deep into Peter's body and holding there as she shakes, her pussy slick around Chris' finger.

"That's it." The words are barely more than a grunt as Chris thrusts against Melissa's ass once, twice, before the hand that's still holding her hip tightens briefly, and she feels the wet warmth of his come as it spills over her asshole.

There's no sound beyond the heavy breathing coming from all of them as they separate. Chris pulls away first, sliding his finger out of Melissa's pussy and dropping down to the bed. Peter collapses onto the bed as soon as Melissa pulls her cock out of him, her fingers fumbling with the harness for a moment before she's finally able to pull it off. She drops it over the side of the bed, as she lowers herself to lie on the opposite side of Peter to where Chris is.

"So," Melissa eventually says, breaking the silence, "we're doing that again, yes?" Because now she's been buried in Peter's ass once, she doesn't think she'll be able to live without doing it again. Regularly.

"Fuck, yes," comes the response from Peter, his words muffled by the pillow his head is currently buried in.

Well, Melissa thinks, that's okay, then.


End file.
